Always something good in the stacks
by jenahid
Summary: Hermione's not the only one with fond memories of the library at Hogwarts


Originally written for RomioneSmut's FuckFest2015 on Tumblr

"Now remember, Muggle libraries have the same rules about being quiet. Keep the enthusiasm low."

"But we can borrow movies, right? I liked that one you had last time, about the X-Men." Ron and Hermione entered the library and headed to the New Arrivals section.

"I thought you would. Yes, and this branch has started stocking DVDs, which is a different format with more details. There are deleted scenes, commentaries - oh, I loved this programme when I was little. "

"Hey, this one's called 'Chocolate!' How do you make a movie about chocolate? Oh, it's about a woman who makes candy. Hey, 'Sexy Beast' sounds... sexy."

"That's too intense for us. It's not sexy, quit pouting. I don't think you'll find much sexy stuff in the library."

Ron's recently trained keen eyes scanned the room and found a sign with a list of categories and numbers.

"Hey, is this like the system at... school?"

"Yes, it's the Dewey Decimal system. Nonfiction is categorized with it. Would you like to look at books while we're here?" Hermione arched a brow, but had learned that Ron could surprise her.

"Yeah, I heard about a poetry book I thought you might like. Come help me find it. It's poetry, so I suppose it would be... 811? Looks like that's this way." Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her through the stacks. His long legs had her nearly skipping to keep up. "Let's see, it's classical poetry... Ovid, I think... here!" Ron selected a small volume from a high shelf with his long fingers. Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe.

"Ron! 'The Erotic Poems?' You just heard about it, I suppose, in Quidditch Quarterly. Or maybe Aurors discuss poems in the locker room?"

An easy smile bloomed across Ron's face. "I found it at school, actually. It's not actually very sexy, more funny. Look, this one is about how he wishes this bird hadn't dyed her hair because now she's bald."

"So you thought I'd like it?"

"More like I thought you'd like the story attached to it." He leaned a shoulder against the shelf and crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought you might like a bloke who knew poetry, and I thought you might... react favorably... if it were sexy poetry. Also..." Ron looked around in a rather exaggerated manner. "The poetry section was one of the few reliably private places a young bloke could be alone with his thoughts of pretty girls, if you know what I mean."

"Ron! You... you... wanked in the library!? At Hog... school!? Ronald! That's... wait, is this why you get frisky around stacks of books? You've associated books with sex?"

"Shush, Hermione! Not entirely. Who was usually in the library? You. And being freakishly tall meant I could see over and through the stacks. So, um, it's not so much the books, as the... you." His face flushed, but he maintained eye contact. Two years together, there wasn't much secret between them anymore. He recognized the spark in her eyes and determined to carry through his spontaneous plan. He knew her lips were pressed together to mask increased respiration. The flush on her cheeks wasn't annoyance, it was arousal. He just had to bring her up to the point of breaking.

"Well... that's... still... that's inappropriate, Madame Pince would... really, Ron!" Her eyes started darting around the narrow aisle. Ron allowed himself a small smirk. He quickly scanned the area visually and with a discreet, limited area Hominem Revelio: no one near enough to matter.

"No one ever caught me. And no one's going to catch us now, as long as we keep quiet. Library rules, yeah?"  
Ron smoothly caught Hermione up in a one-handed scoop under her bum. It was a familiar move, and she instinctively caught him by the shoulders and tightened her knees around his hips. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. The combination of her scent plus the musty aroma of books elicited strong memories and a visceral reaction. Hoping she was as turned on as he was, he chanced starting with running a finger along the crotch of her panties. Finding it plenty wet, he tugged and raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Yes, fine, let's be quick... and quiet!" He didn't need further instructions. His trousers were unbuttoned and unzipped and his cock yanked out in a flurry of shifting handfuls of Hermione arse. Hermione nudged her panties aside with the head of his cock, lining him up with her entrance and giving a nod. He lowered her slowly to gauge comfortable bookends for his thrusts. She bit her lip as he lifted her up and down his shaft a few times, picking up the pace as he found his rhythm. They managed to carry on in silence for a few minutes until Hermione tucked her face into Ron's chest and gave a muffled grunt. Ron looked around quickly.

"Shush!" he hissed, winking. Hermione was not amused. From her impaled supine position, she shoved at his chest and reached past his shoulders to grip the shelf behind him. Hermione pulling on the shelf forced Ron to step back so that his upper back brushed the shelf she clung to. She rested the balls of her feet on a lower shelf and used her new arrangement to bounce herself a bit faster and at a more upright angle. Ron smiled broadly as the flush of his face deepened. Her enthusiasm meant this would be quick, but that was just as well, given the setting. He was determined to outlast her, though. He pried an eye open to gauge her status. The left side of her face was starting to twitch. That little muscle where her eye, nose, and cheek met was bunching up, always a sign that the end was nigh. When her upper lip curled up against her teeth, he felt confident that she was at the precipice, so he inhaled the aroma of library and Hermione once more as he devoted all remaining strength to shagging Hermione. She shuddered and squeaked none too soon, cognizant enough of their surroundings to bite back her own jubilant hollering and to cover Ron's mouth with her own before he grunted. They held on for just a moment before quickly glancing up and down the aisle. A cart appeared at the far end, pushed by a plump middle aged woman who shelved two volumes, winked at them, and silently moved on. Hermione quickly dismounted but kept her body pressed against his with her skirt flared up over his belly until he got himself recombobulated. Certain the coast was clear now, they made their way towards the exit.

"That was right kind of that old bird, not raising a fuss."

"Ron, really, we can't do this again, how embarrassing! I don't know if I can come back here again."

"The important things are that you came once here" - Hermione swatted him lightly on the arm - "and that we learned that there is always something sexy at the library: you."


End file.
